


A Study in the Daughter of a Wolf

by abp



Series: Studies [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine's the hero of her own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Daughter of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I haven't forgotten these exist!

Eponine’s persistent. She hates orange juice with pulp. She likes having routines and something to consider “normal.” Strawberry ice cream is her favorite. She prefers to do the grocery shopping herself—partly because she’s very particular about having what she wants in the cupboards and partly because she lives with Jehan and he thinks Lucky Charms are good for all meals. She’s not fond of sugary cereals.

Her parents are awful. Grantaire’s never met them, but he _knows_ they are; he knows they neglected Eponine and verbally abused her. He suspects they’re actual criminals. Eponine doesn’t so much as _talk_ to them anymore. Thankfully.

Eponine has two siblings. She had some sort of fallout with Azelma, but Gavroche practically lives with her. Eponine has a futon stuffed into the small space of her bedroom for him and he sleeps there almost every night, as opposed to at his actual home. He’s only thirteen and Eponine still wants to protect him.

She can name practically all the stars in the sky and tell all their stories. She has a thing for all that mythology. _(Have my babies. **What are you on?** Think how well our spawn would know the Classics. So well. **You do know that’s not a genetic thing, right?** Shh, don’t talk, just sleep with me. **Idiot** ). _Reese’s cups are her favorite candy.

She slept with Bahorel and ended up having feelings for Feuilly. Grantaire’s still not sure _how_ that worked out (but then again, it’s not surprising with Bahorel and Feuilly). She loves Feuilly—loves her deeply and is scared by it sometimes.

She’s extraordinary at picking locks and breaking in.

She has an incredible love for Regina Spektor. Her favorite book is _The Neverending Story_ and she’s continually trying to convince Jehan to make a group Halloween costume out of it. _(You just want to be the Childlike Empress. **Are you kidding me? I’d be Atreyu** ). _She snores sometimes.

She loves the beach and playing in the ocean especially. She once convinced Grantaire to jump into a lake in the middle of the night with her. Naked.  Eponine has glasses but hardly anyone knows. She hates how they look on her face and wears contacts instead.

She tastes like cinnamon and strength (even if Feuilly doesn’t agree and maybe calls Grantaire ridiculous). Her most prized possession is a bracelet Cosette gave her for her birthday ages ago; she hardly ever takes it off. She thinks well in a crisis.

Eponine made Grantaire watch _Teen Wolf_ with her and now they’re both addicted (and are working on getting Enjolras, Feuilly, and Cosette to watch it). She can hold her liquor. She’s fairly tall—taller than Grantaire when she wears heels. _(How’s the weather up there? **Oh, you feel insecure because I’m taller. That’s adorable.**_ _Shut up)._

Her hair is almost always tied up in a messy ponytail. She plays a mean game of tag. She’s also incredibly good at basketball. Eponine gets jealous easily.

She sleeps curled up on her side. She never wears orange because she’s convinced it looks bad on her. When she was eight, she decided she had a crush on Marius (and she regrets admitting it to Grantaire for obvious ‘he will never shut up about it’ reasons). When she was fourteen, she realized she wasn’t actually romantically interested in boys at all.

Eponine only sings in the shower. She hates coffee and drinks hot chocolate instead. She isn’t afraid of anyone. She _is_ afraid of needles but she gets over it because Eponine is strong. Nothing is allowed to stand in her way.

Her laugh is loud and her eyes are sharp. She only sits still enough to be painted if Feuilly sits on her lap. _(Can you stop wriggling? **I don’t see why you can’t use a picture, R.** For the thousandth time, it’s not the same. And if you two start making out, I swear to god I’ll film it and sell it on the internet. **Just draw me like one of your French girls, Leo** )_.Grantaire always paints her in shades of blue. She runs the water in the shower hot enough to leave her skin pink.

She controls her temper, but lets her anger simmer. She always knows how best to get even; she has an eye for other people’s weaknesses and gift for exploiting them. There’s not a secret on earth you can keep from her, if she has the mind to search for it. Her researching skills are legendary (Grantaire knows even Combeferre is jealous).

She’s growing her hair out in its natural deep brown, after keeping it short and dyed for some time. She keeps all the stubs of movies she’s been to, stuffed in a drawer in her dresser. The top of her dresser is cluttered with pictures of her friends (her _real_ family).

Eponine’s protective.

She never learned how to ride a bicycle, but knows not only how to ride dirt bikes but how to fix them. Grantaire likes to watch her and Bahorel tear engines apart and bicker over how best to put them back together. _( **He’s a stubborn asshole.** So are you. **So are**_ **you _._** _That’s why we all get along. **That’s why I don’t date men** ). _Eponine loves tulips; they’re her favorite flower.

Grantaire knows Eponine didn’t always use to be so put together, but she is now. He knows she pieced herself back together after a lot of breaking; he knows she doesn’t need—or want—anyone to save her.

Eponine’s the hero of her own story and Grantaire’s happy to be the sidekick.


End file.
